The fairy's tales
by Wacozaco69
Summary: A little something I'm cooking up, it won't be focused around the main characters, they're just there for the introduction of new characters
1. Chapter 1

Lucy danced around happily as Natsu threw the final punch

"' oh man I can't wait to turn this one in, our reward's going to be huge'"

" our reward, Happy and I did all of the work so the way I see it we deserve all of the reward"

" Hey I helped too"

"but you didn't even leave the road"

"hey these are new shoes and they cost more then your worth, so unless you want to!"

"alright fine I'm sorry, you can take your stupid reward. as long as you.."

at that moment an overbearing presence emerged from that tree lines and shook Natsu to the core... Erza

"quit messing around you too we don't have time for this foolishness"

She then proceeded to drop a large bag that had been drapped over her back, it was almost as big as natsu and was full of the crests that a mercenary band had been using to identify its members.

"I have completed my share of the mission, where is yours"

Lucy proceeded to reveal what now seemed like a rather tiny sack that had been attached to her belt

"h here's our share"

"wait you forgot this one"

Natsu exclaimed almost triumphantly as her proceeded to take it from the mercenary that he had just finished fighting

"like that one matters you idiot" Lucy exclaimed as she proceeded to wave her fist wildly at Natsu

"well maybe next time you should help instead of" Natsu began to fire back before he was interrupted by the loud bang of Erza punching him in the head

" How dare you, you expect her to help while wearing those shoes, I have half a mind to leave you here to thing about what you've done, and you"

she turned he gaze towards Lucy

"where did you get those, I've been trying to find a pair for years ?"

"I I could show you if you want"

stuttered Lucy, counting her blessings

"Very well, we shall leave immediately"

"but I..."

"If you have no objections then we will leave imidiatelly"

Lucy proceeded to snatch the last emblem from Natsu and walk away triumphantly

" hmmmmm, this time Natsu must learn from his mistakes. you will stay here"

Erza then proceeded to follow Lucy as she stroked her chin, deep in though

"Hey guys can I just"

"No", and if you attempt to follow us then by my pride as a fairy tail wizard I will be forced to punish you"

Natsu, realizing that his actions where futile proceeded to sit down in the mud and contemplate his next move

great, how long am I stuck here he thought to himself

after a few hours of doing nothing the wait was starting to drive Natsu crazy,

"stupid Erza"

"how was I supposed to know about the stupid shoes"

"If I could do that over again I'd totally..."

Natsu heard a rustle as a figure emerged from the bushes

"Erza" Natsu shrieked

"I'm sorry please don't kill me"

a soft sweet laughter emerged from the bushes

"wait a second you sound like a girl, your not erza"

"you are right, this Erza sounds terrifying"

"she is, she's like ten feet tall and as tough as nails"

"what is a nail?"

the voice asked, sounding intrigued

"What, how could you not"

Natsu stopped mid sentence when it occurred to him that he had no idea who he was talking to, he then proceeded to turn and face them

"who are."

"I am Aretha, daughter of forests"

"Hi Athera I'm Natsu, son of dragons"

"truly? I meet a dragon once, he was very nice but would not leave me alone"

she seemed to go deep into thought

"yes, I can remember he called himself the jade dragon"

"well that explains it, he's a pervert and you're..."

Natsu stopped mid sentence as he noticed how alluring the girl in front of him was, for some reason, as if he couldn't control what he was saying his finished his sentence.

"beautiful"

Aretha smiled

"why thank you, I used to be told that quiet often in my home but since I left I have rather missed it"

"where do you come from" Natsu asked intrigued by the mystery woman

" why from the northern forests of course"

"wait you grew up in a forest?"

"yes, me and my many sisters. it is wonderful back home but I was told that I had to leave and explore the world. apparently I am from it and although they raised me they knew that one day I would have to leave and return to the world of man"

"wait the world of man, who raised you?"

"why it was fairies of course, I thought that a child of dragons would know of my kind?"

"wait you're not human, you look pretty human to me but now that you mention it you do smell different"

"I was born human but raised as a fairy, so although I may not be small and have wings I am a fairy. the same way that I imagine you were raised by dragons. if I am to be honest I have yet to meet one of these fabled humans, I have been lost ever since I left my home thirty moons ago"

""wait so you've been lost in the forest for thirty days?"

"yes it's why I was so glad when I found you, it seems that since I left for the wonders of the outside world you have been the strangest thing that I have encountered"

"well you see that there" Natsu pointed to the road

"that's a road, if you follow it you'll get to a village that's full of people and those wonders of the outside world"

"That is truly marvelous, I thank you Natsu son of dragons I will go and see one of these villages that you spoke of"

"wait come with me, I can show you lots of things that you wouldn't be able to find on your own "

"perhaps one day when our paths meet again"

"how can you know that will happen?"

"because I can feel it in my heart, goodbye Natsu the dragon, it seems that your friends have returned"

off in the distance Natsu could hear Lucy, Grey and Erza calling his name, and he turned his head to look

"are you sure you don't...'

but when he turned his head back she was gone


	2. Chapter 2

Her forest encounter with the son of dragons had left her head abuzz, what would she find at the end of this road? What would this Village be like? what wonders would this outside world have in store for her? Aretha had been so lost in thought that she failed to realize that she was already at the village. She didn't know how she felt, there were so many strange unfamiliar things surrounding her and naught a single person had greeted her when she entered the village, it was curious indeed. In her home whenever a stranger entered, or even if you saw someone that you had not seen in awhile they were greeted with love and festivities. But here no one had even given her a second look.

"you look lost" came a voice from behind her

"I am not lost, to be lost I would need to have a place to go and that I do not have. I am just surprised as to why there are no greeting parties here, in my home greeting new people is considered a great honor as it brings their joy to the people they meet"

"It's your lucky day, I happen to be the best greeter In Serivon. My associates and I are throwing together a special welcoming party for any new people to the village, it would be a great honor if you where to attend"

"yes I would be most joyful, I am glad that my first encounter of the outside world is with such a kind person"

"Yeah babe, let me just..." out of no where a mysterious man-giant appeared out of nowhere are

"IT'S OVER, TIME TO FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN" Yelled the mysterious man

"OH CRAP IT'S ELFMAN" the man who she had been talking to Aretha seemed to panic and promptly proceeded to flee along with several other members of the crowd, however they seemed to stop when they were greeted by a rather sweet looking girl

"It's Mira-Jane" said one of the mystery men

"She doesn't look so tough lets get her"

Mira-Jane giggled, in any other situation it would have been a cute laugh. but somehow it seemed to terrify them

"I was hoping that we could do this the easy way, but if you insist"

There was a bright flash of light and then in the time it took them to blink all of the men who were trying to run away appeared to be knocked unconscious and stacked in a pile

"I'll let you take care of the rest little brother, I'm going to head back to the guild"

however as she went to walk past Aretha she could clearly see the confusion in her eyes

"Hi, I'm Mira a wizard from fairytale" she extended a hand to Aretha

"Hello, I am Aretha. Daughter of trees"

Mira giggled

"I've got to say your really cute Aretha"

feeling excited that she had meet someone who acted so similarly to her sisters Aretha became ecstatic and they began what seemed to be an endless cycle of giggling and compliments

Then Aretha came to a realization

"Excuse me Mira may I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"That man never got to finish telling me about the welcoming party, would you know where it is?"

Mira smiled

"I don't know about that but I know somewhere that will welcome you with open arms and they'll use any excuse to have a party. So how bout it will you come with me?"

"I would be overjoyed, but will they not miss me at the welcome party?"

once more Mira let out a Giggle and then she grabbed Aretha by the hand

"come on I know you'll love it at FairyTail and I'm sure everyone there will love you"

"Are you..."

before Aretha had a chance to finish her sentence Mira dragged her off. Ecstatic about the thought of introducing Aretha to her fellow guild mates


End file.
